xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Rejuvenation Chamber
History Origin A Rejuvenation Chamber was an advanced technological artifact resembling a sarcophagus and was used by the immortal Mutant Apocalypse. En Sabah Nur had risen to power in ancient Egypt where he had consfiscated the future technology at the hands of the Pharaoh Rama-Tut which he used to build an empire. His upbringing led him to hold a Darwinian view of survival of the fittest and he sought to bring about the ascendance of Homo Superior. However, over the long years, Apocalypse was required to take long periods of rest and recuperation within these chambers that restored his power. In such times, he left the management of his empire to Ozymandias and his descendants - Clan Akkaba. At any time, the Clan were capable of awakening their progenitor from his deep slumber but to do so meant that the ruling Clan leader admitted weakness. As such, they were seen as unfit and Apocalypse would slay them for their inferiority. Thus, awakening En Sabah Nur from the chamber was a risking endeavor by any of Clan Akkaba. Though utilized for long periods of rest, these cylinder shape constructs were also used by Apocalypse to fully restore himself from injuries that his own advanced healing ability were unable to combat. Apocalypse vs. Dracula One of the last times Apocalypse was awakened from his slumber was in 1861. After that, he spent the next thirty six years sleeping whilst the Clan Akkaba worked for their living ancestor god. In London 1897, the Clan fell under the predations of the vampire lord Dracula who intended to get revenge against their progenitor Apocalypse for slaying him in Admania in 1459. The death of numerous Clan members saw Hamilton Slade, the strongest of their number, being dispatched to deal with the vampire threat. When he failed to return, the inner council decided to summon their lord once more and assembled at Alexandria House. They were well aware of the price that En Sabah Nur demanded upon his awakening and he killed one of the gray skinned female members of the Clan after which he aided his descendants in fighting the vampire threat. During this time, he discovered he had to fight some of his own Clan members that had been transformed into vampires by Dracula and they possessed formidable abilities due to also being Mutants of Apocalypse's line. In this time, it was discovered that Hamilton Slade had been turned into a vampire by Dracula and he used his knowledge to strike at his former master. As a result, the Rejuvenation Chamber itself was destroyed and En Sabah Nur himself was bitten by Dracula in his bat form. Without the Chamber, he was unable to fully restore himself and nearly was defeated if not for the intervention of Professor Abraham Van Helsing. After his victory, Apocalypse managed to return to his slumber in another Rejuvenation Chamber where he slept across the centuries whilst plotting the ascendance of Mutantkind. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In X-Men animated series Episode "Beyond Good and Evil", it was revealed that Apocalypse made use of a device called the Lazarus Chamber to survive across the centuries which seems to function in a similar manner as the Rejuvenation Chamber in the comics. Links *Coming Soon Category:Items